


Sleep My Angel, Sleep

by kakashizgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drugs, Fluff and Angst, Hot Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Innocent Sasuke, M/M, M/M/M, Naughty Sasuke, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexy Madara, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashizgirl/pseuds/kakashizgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi and Sasuke go to visit their Uncle Madara in Kyoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep My Angel, Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> There's some pretty wild stuff that takes place in this story. I don't want to give it away, per se, but if you have an aversion to drugs and non-consensual sex and/or the 'taking advantage of sweet Sasuke', you probably should not continue. ^^;
> 
> Otherwise, as with my other things, please note that my italics are done with *asterisks* because I'm importing these from Y!-Gallery and it's just a lot easier for me to do it that way. I know it's improper and I'm sorry. :(
> 
> If you enjoy this story, the prequel to it will be posted soon. It's entitled 'Show Me'.

Friday Morning

“Come on Sasuke. You’re such a slowpoke. Slower than honey in February… and just as sweet, might I add...”

Itachi’s words cut softly into the quiet room where only the sounds of the whirring ceiling fan and an irritated sigh from the younger Uchiha who was rummaging through his sock drawer looking for the mate to one of his dress socks.

“I still don’t see why we have to ‘dress up’ for this stupid trip,” Sasuke glared at Itachi who had now appeared fully from the other side of the door, impeccably dressed in his black Armani suit that Mother had bought for him to accept his last award for ‘what-the-fuck-ever’-- Sasuke had stopped keeping track of all the awards, certificates and honors that Itachi had seemed to receive a continual stream of, for the past year or better.

Itachi grinned at his disheveled looking little brother, amazed at how sexy the raven-haired youth could look when he was so ‘un-put-together’. 

Sasuke’s hair was doing its usual unruly act and standing straight up in the back. His dress shirt was unbuttoned at the top, and the buttons that *were* buttoned were in the wrong holes, one sock was on his right foot with the hem of his pants crammed haphazardly into it while the teen hunted relentlessly for its mate.

“Looking for this?” Itachi was holding up the exact match Sasuke was searching for. 

“Psh…” Sasuke was already feeling a little flustered at the fact that they were about to be driven to the train station in Uchiha Pharmaceuticals corporate limo, compliments of their father, and placed on the bullet train to Kyoto to visit their Uncle Madara for the week. 

They would be returning on the following Sunday, so they would actually be gone for nearly ten days. Sasuke felt certain it would be unbearable. Only the fact that he would be *with* Itachi and *away* from his parents for over a week made it all worthwhile.

After their Uncle Madara’s lecherous display at the family gathering two weeks ago, Sasuke had felt a little uneasy about visiting the man, but Itachi had assured him that everything would be just fine. Sasuke was still completely amazed that a doctor of anesthesia could be such a fucking pervert. 

“Madara would never hurt you, otouto; he thinks you’re adorable,” Itachi had teased him with a playful pinch on his ass cheek making Sasuke blush profusely. Itachi had fucked him into the mattress shortly after that, whispering some very obscene words about how he wouldn’t mind watching Sasuke receive a good hard fucking from their Uncle. Sasuke had bitten Itachi on the shoulder for that one, which only served to further arouse the older boy.

“Mother and Father would like for us to look nice, and be on our best behavior while we are on our little excursion… you know… do the clan proud, and so forth.” Itachi’s words were smooth and eloquent, practiced and refined. 

He truly was the pride of the Uchiha clan, and with obvious good reason. He was perfect in every way: strikingly handsome, (quite beautiful, really), elegant, and highly intelligent, always putting on a faultless façade in front of everyone.

Everyone that was, except for Sasuke. Sasuke knew the ‘true Itachi’. The Itachi who Sasuke knew was laid back and sexy, always in the mood to be with Sasuke, always in the mood to take him anywhere, anytime… and Itachi was wild in bed. 

For the past three years, they engaged in the hottest, most erotic sex that either of them had ever experienced. Hickeys, bite-marks and bruises were the usual medallions of their encounters, and neither would have had it any other way. They needed each other, complimented each other and completed each other in such a way that there was no room for questioning the validity of their relationship.

~

When Itachi was satisfied that he had Sasuke looking almost as sophisticated as himself, they headed downstairs. Their mother and father had already sat down to eat breakfast. Mother had recently been experimenting with some foods of the Western variety for breakfast, and had prepared a wide array of muffins, fruit and yogurt for them.

Sasuke, still half sleepy-headed, sat down and reached immediately for the carafe of coffee on the table as Itachi reached for the green tea, as was his usual *healthier* choice.

“Mother, these look *divine*,” Itachi crooned at Mikoto. He always knew how to work the woman, in spite of everything-- even the fact that she knew her only two sons were involved in a sexual relationship, Itachi always seemed to have no problem easily enchanting her. 

“Thank you, dear. They’re very healthy too. They’re all natural,” she bragged, nodding assuredly to the three Uchiha men seated at the low square table in the breakfast room. “They’re made with fresh fruit, honey for sweetness, and whole grains.” 

“They‘re delicious--” Itachi smiled as he spread a small pat of butter on his banana spice muffin and took another bite.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sipped quietly on his coffee. The clock on the wall told them that it was almost time to go. The train ride would be a bore, and Sasuke figured Itachi would read while he grasped another few moments to sleep… one of the younger Uchiha‘s favorite past times. 

Just as they were finishing up breakfast, a car could be heard pulling up outside the house and shortly the doorbell rang. 

~ ~ ~

They bid goodbye to their parents as the chauffer closed the rear door of the limousine as Itachi settled in beside his little brother. The older boy sat looking bored and slightly uninterested in his surroundings for the first couple of miles, then took out his cell phone and began fiddling with his ring-tones. 

Sasuke had waited patiently for Itachi to say something to him, but about five minutes into the trip he decided that enough was enough. There they were in the backseat of the darkened and dimly lit section of the Uchiha Corporation’s limo. There was music playing softly in the background that had entirely too sexy of a beat for Sasuke to keep his paws to himself for long. 

The younger Uchiha slid a knowing hand over to his older brother’s thigh and massaged it gently, trying to get Itachi’s attention. After a couple of different times, Sasuke decided that Itachi was either entirely too engrossed in his ring-tone search or he was playing hard-to-get, and Sasuke would have none of the latter or the former. 

He cut straight to the chase moving his wandering hand over to cup at his brother’s crotch, happy to find it already heated and hard. Sasuke smirked to himself. Apparently he had more of an effect on the older Uchiha than he was willing to let on at the moment. 

Sasuke continued to massage the older boy’s thick hot length through the trousers of his overpriced black suit, aching to pull out that huge cock and have a taste of it. There were few things in this world that Sasuke truly loved, and giving Itachi head was one of those things. 

“Hey, Itachi,” Sasuke whispered in the sexiest voice he could gather, “will you let me have a taste of your big juicy cock?” He grinned playfully at his older brother, who had now cut his eyes towards the younger’s face, taking in his pretty features with a rush of appreciation. 

‘Just how could one person be so fucking adorable?’ Itachi thought to himself and felt a slight flush gracing his usually stoic face. “Mmm… when you ask me so nicely, what kind of nii-san would I be to refuse you?” he groaned, running his slender fingers through Sasuke’s hair and gripping the soft black spikes pushing him gently out of the seat and into the floor of the limo between his long legs.

Sasuke found his hands were shaking as he unfastened Itachi’s expensive black trousers. He looked up to meet his brother’s steely gaze and felt a cascade of desire roll down his spine and straight to his cock. Itachi already looked intimidating enough with his cold eyes and long black hair, and the manner in which he carried himself always had Sasuke half-hard, but in this suit… in this limousine, looking down at him like a superior would look at their subordinate, his cock twitched excitedly against his own finely-tailored suit pants.

Sasuke breathed a soft sigh as his trembling fingertips ran across the pale perfect skin of Itachi’s abdomen, hooking underneath the elastic waistband of the black boxers he wore and sliding them down being careful not to let them catch on the monstrous head of his cock. 

And then it was there in front of Sasuke’s face. He could literally feel the heat radiating from it and could see the heavy pearl of warm precome slip from the slit and run delectably down the side along the threadwork of purplish veins that bulged deliciously from Itachi’s shaft as the blood rushed to the sight of his arousal.

“Oh… Itachi,” he licked his lips, biting at his lower one enticingly, looking innocently up at his older brother. “It’s so thick… I don’t think it will fit in my mouth.”

Itachi smirked at the younger Uchiha’s sexy little game he was playing. A dark chuckle slipped from the thin but sensual mouth as he continued to finger with his cell phone withholding any touches from the younger boy. 

“Don‘t let any of it get on my suit,” Itachi continued to sit, his whole body relaxed and unchanged other than the fact that he was sporting an erection so hard, it was impossible *not* to see the effects of Sasuke‘s touches on the older boy.

“Ohh… nii-chan…,” a tender pink tongue snaked out and ran up the side of Itachi’s member, then he lovingly rubbed his cheek against its silken hardness. “I want to taste this,” he purred, moving his tongue up and down, teasing at the head with soft wet lips, stringing precome and saliva with him when he would pull off. 

Itachi watched secretly from above, not letting Sasuke know how fucking beautiful he looked with a cock, and specifically with *his* cock rubbing against those pale blood-tinged cheeks. He admired the way his dark lashes graced those same pretty cheeks when his eyes were closed, and the way those same adorable cheeks hollowed and sucked in when he wrapped his mouth around his cock, and sucked up and down, up and down. 

Sasuke smiled mentally when moments later he felt his brother’s body tense up, signaling that his mouth was about to be filled with Itachi’s salty warm come. He moaned softly around Itachi’s hot velvety cock, gripping softly at the hem of his dress shirt and trying desperately to move so that his dick would rub against the fabric of his clothing hoping to bring a little needed friction to his own uncomfortable erection.

And then Itachi was filling his mouth, with no more clues outwardly than a feverish groan. Sasuke looked up to see Itachi’s beautiful eyes slide closed as he rode out his orgasm, pumping his baby brother’s mouth full of that essence that he loved so much. And being a very obedient little brother, he swallowed every drop, being extra careful not to waste any on Itachi’s expensive suit. 

~ ~ ~

“Madara.” Itachi bowed to the taller man who simply seemed to tower over them at the terminal of the train station in Kyoto. 

“Uncle Madara.” Sasuke bowed as well to the dark haired man who was dressed quite nicely in white loose fitting slacks and an un-tucked onyx colored poet’s shirt with a cross-laced neck, that Sasuke suspected to be very high quality from the tailoring of it. 

“Boys…” Madara bowed to the both of them. “How was the trip?”

“It was just fine,” Itachi smiled and his uncle peered over the top rim of his sunglasses at the older of the two boys. “Quite nice actually. We had breakfast before we left the house, but I’m already feeling hungry again.”

Sasuke watched as Itachi interacted fluidly with their uncle as if nothing at all had happened-- as if the man they were now speaking with hadn’t only two weeks ago jacked off to Itachi fucking his baby brother with a cold green cucumber and then with his hot overgrown, oversexed cock. 

Sasuke looked from Itachi and back to Madara, taking in their banter, and wondering how Itachi could possibly remain so calm and collected throughout the conversation, when he personally could feel his heart thudding heavily in his chest and a warm blush creeping across his face remembering the look on Madara’s face as he had shot his load, spilling it all over the panes of the dining room window. 

~ ~ ~  
“This is delicious,” Itachi murmured as they ate together in a dimly lit corner of a small but very fancy eating establishment that specialized in seafood. 

“Yes, it’s one of my favorites,” Madara winked at the older Uchiha. 

Sasuke had finally managed to calm himself down on the inside and was feeling rather comfortable at the moment when his prawns arrived. His mind had been whirling in a thousand different directions attempting to figure his uncle out. 

The man was incredibly good-looking, well-mannered, and soft-spoken. Nothing like someone who would peep through a window and jack-off while watching their nephews going at it. Sasuke finally decided to dismiss the whole situation as something Itachi had conjured up.

Itachi was known for his perversion, after all, and perhaps they were just having a little fun, at his expense, and perhaps he had managed to blow everything way out of proportion… something he was infamously known for. 

Sasuke ate his prawns and even ordered some fruit and cream for an after-lunch treat. The three of them sat laughing and visiting as if nothing were ever amiss. With a bite of honeydew at his lips he paused to smile directly at Sasuke. “Where would you like to go, little one?” 

“Who me?” Sasuke was surprised at his uncle’s forwardness pointed directly at him. 

Madara nodded expectantly. 

“Well, I’d like to see the Imperial Palace,” Sasuke smiled. He hadn’t really thought about sightseeing. He had really only reveled in the thought of spending a week away from home with Itachi, sharing the same bedroom, fucking every night, all night long. That had been his idea of a week-long getaway.

“Then it’s settled, tomorrow, we’ll visit the Imperial Palace, and Itachi, you wanted to visit the Kobo-san flea market, ne?” 

Itachi nodded happily. Sasuke smirked at his brother. He was such a nerd in so many respects and so fucking perfect at the same time. Itachi loved looking at fine old antiques, had a fetish for period kimonos and obi, and especially thought finding some treasured old book was something to gush over. 

Sasuke very nearly choked on his strawberry when he felt warm soft flesh snake up his shin, and toes rubbing seductively against his calf muscle. The touch was so gentle, so very tantalizing he couldn’t stop the way his eyelids fluttered closed at the sensation. Was Itachi playing with him under the table? If he was, he was being very secretive about it, because he showed no facial expression whatsoever to hint at the fact. 

Madara on the other hand was leering at him. Not in a bad way. In an hopeful, promising way, with a slightly raised eyebrow and a smirk that tugged at one corner of his wide sensual mouth that seemed to say, *‘Do you like the way my foot feels against your leg? You have no idea what my hands could do to you.’* The playful look on the man’s gorgeous features made him suddenly feel a distinct ache between his legs. 

He suddenly realized that he had never gotten release earlier in the limo when he had been so turned on by the way Itachi had given him the cold shoulder, not to mention by the familiar salty taste of his aniki’s delectable come spurting from his beautiful cock into his mouth. 

He had been so careful not to get any on Itachi’s clothing, hoping that by being a good boy Itachi would reward him with something equally delicious. But thus far, that hadn’t happened. Itachi was acting almost as if they weren’t lovers; simply brothers having lunch with their uncle. 

And this foot… this foot that was seducing him even now did not belong to his brother. And Itachi was totally oblivious to the fact that their uncle was stroking Sasuke’s leg so sexily beneath the table in the dimly lit eatery. A soft sigh escaped Sasuke’s mouth as he shifted nervously in his seat, not exactly sure how to react to this questionable attention. 

Itachi had taken to giving a long dissertation on the beginnings of the Obon Festival and why he had thought it might be fun to enjoy it this year in Kyoto with Madara, so he didn’t notice the sensual exchange taking place between his baby brother and his uncle. 

Then the foot was gone as quickly as it had came and Sasuke felt a little vexed at his feelings. He was actually suddenly enjoying the attention from his older, very experienced, strikingly handsome uncle, and he had no idea exactly how to handle it.

Through the remainder of lunch he stayed very quiet, not making eye contact with either Itachi or Madara, as they chatted like old pals, while Sasuke on the other hand toyed nervously with the corner of his napkin, wishing one of the elders would make a move for them to leave.

Thoughts flooded through his mind of things he had seen, things he had heard. First of all, Madara *had* unashamedly watched them fucking in the kitchen, not to mention that he had seen Itachi shove a cucumber up his ass and had watched him getting off on it. That meant two things. He approved of their incestuous relationship, and that he had no problem with kinky sex.

Second, Itachi had said that Madara was hot for Sasuke, whatever that meant. Did it mean that he was *only* hot for Sasuke, the younger of the two, and not for Itachi, or did he want both of them in that way? 

Third, Itachi had boldly admitted that he would love nothing more than to see Uncle Madara “pound Sasuke’s pretty ass”, a comment which, at the time, had pissed Sasuke off to no end…

… but that was before he had gotten close enough to Madara as to sit at a table with him and have lunch with him. The man had always been very standoffish, but Sasuke could never escape his longing glances, and that was what had made him uneasy for so long. 

He had never actually gotten close to Madara like Itachi had had the opportunity to. And so there it was, out on the table of Sasuke’s mind. Madara might like to fuck him. And what was even more disturbing… there was the distinct possibility that he might *like* for Madara to fuck him. 

~ ~ ~

Late that evening,

“Here’s your cup, Sasuke,” Madara smiled amiably at the young raven haired teen as their fingertips brushed as Sasuke took the cup of hot tea from his uncle. 

He and Itachi sipped at the steamy liquid together as they all sat around their uncle’s peaceful living room, visiting and reminiscing over funny family happenings, of which Madara and Itachi seemed to have far more to contribute than Sasuke did. Strangely, many of the stories seemed to involve Sasuke finding himself in ridiculous situations and always ended with a good natured laugh. 

“Uncle… this tea is delicious, very delicate. What is it again?” Itachi asked. 

“It’s my own secret recipe.” Madara smiled mysteriously and winked at Sasuke. 

Sasuke could feel the warmth heading to his cheeks immediately. It was as if all the man had to do was look at him, much less speak to him, and he got hard. He had to disagree with Itachi. His tea had a strange salty taste, but he was too respectful to ever tell his uncle this. He drank the whole cup, cringing slightly at the taste, and trying to keep a peaceful look on his face while doing so. 

~ ~ ~

The clock on the wall struck eleven and Sasuke was beginning to feel oddly woozy. He knew they had enjoyed an absurdly busy and fun-filled day. Madara had drug them all over the city stopping at different cultural sights, several shops and three different temples. 

The man had more stamina than someone half his age. But now as Sasuke felt the room beginning to fall away from him in a strange and disconcerting way, he looked at Itachi who was looking at him intently. “Are you alright, otouto?” he asked smiling gently at his baby brother.

Sasuke was having terrible difficulty focusing now, and his brain seemed quite foggy. “I… I don’t know… aniki. I… feel… strange,” he ran his hand across his face and rubbed hard at his eyes, suddenly unable to even think straight. “I think I should go to bed,” Sasuke murmured as he felt Itachi’s strong arm wrap around his should and squeeze gently at the nape of his neck. 

“Mmm… that’s probably a good idea,” were the last words that Sasuke could remember clearly from that point.

~ ~ ~

The world grew dim around him. The feeling he was experiencing was like he was sinking underwater. He was more or less paralyzed, unable to move, but able to *feel* everything around him. He could make out gentle deep voices drifting across his psyche; he could feel familiar hands on him, unbuttoning his shirt. Itachi was helping him to bed. That’s all it was. 

He let himself drift in and out of the peaceful half-conscious state that he had somehow strangely found himself in. Everything felt wonderful, tranquil, and sweet. This feeling was nice… very, very nice.

Those hands were taking his shirt off now, revealing his skin to the cool nighttime air of an open window. Oh yes… those adept warm hands felt so big and gentle as they palmed across his nipples, teasing them expertly to hardness. Was it Itachi? Somehow they felt too big to be Itachi’s hands. 

His mind swam about, in and out of conscious. Oh, now his pants were being tugged down, ever so gently, and his cock was freed. He remembered being so horny all day long, how he had longed for Itachi to touch him. He had fantasized about what it would be like to make love with Uncle Madara after lunch, and had fantasized about Itachi doing him that evening. He had needed to jack off so badly, but he had not gotten the chance. 

And *yessss*, now those larger warm hands were spreading his legs wide, fingertips pressing firmly but gently into his thighs, and then they were on his cock, teasing his head, slicking him with his own wetness, and what was that feeling? It felt odd and restraining to his arousal, but he really couldn’t care less. He was being fondled so deliciously by those big hands, and yes, that was Itachi’s voice droning in his ear, telling him how sexy he looked wearing that around his cock. 

Wearing *what* around his cock? He was dreaming. He had to be dreaming. But yes, that was a hot wet mouth around his dick, sliding tightly up and down on him, sucking so snugly. And oh… oh yes, he was *so fucking hard*, and he needed release *so fucking badly* and all he could do was lay there and let that divine mouth take advantage of his now vulgarly engorged cock. 

Ahhh… yes… his release was building deep inside him… nnnh… it felt sooo damn sweet and warm in his gut. Itachiii… was the broken moan that sounded more like just a sultry sigh that left his lips. The words couldn’t be formed, he could only moan and enjoy the feeling of being strung along by a mouth that was far too skilled for it’s own good. 

~ ~ ~

“Is he already out?” Madara whispered huskily.

“Indeed, he is, Uncle,” Itachi pushed at the limp lithe body that was now draped across him in a completely disorderly fashion. 

“He won’t be able to walk,” Madara spoke softly to Itachi. “We’ll have to help him to the bed.” 

“Your bed?” Itachi smiled.

“Yes, it’s the biggest,” Madara answered not taking his eyes off the sleeping beauty laying across his brother’s lap. 

Itachi lifted Sasuke up and carried him bridal style to Madara’s room at the end of the hall. He laid him carefully across the king sized bed and slowly began to remove his clothing. 

“Gods, Itachi…” were the breathless whispered words that drifted across the room as softly as the nighttime breeze that had meandered through the open window. “He’s so beautiful.” 

Itachi smiled smugly at his uncle as if some masterpiece of artwork that he had made with is own hands were on display. This was *his brother*, *his lover*. He had only chosen to *share* him with Madara. He was sure that once Sasuke had a taste of their uncle, he would be more than happy with the arrangement. 

Sasuke hadn’t been Itachi’s first, and it was true that Itachi had never had sex with anyone outside of the family. Madara had been playing with him since he was *very young*, and that was all it was: the two of them just having fun together and enjoying one another, with no strings attached; no commitments, no ruffled feathers, no emotional games… just hot sex. 

When he had began making love with Sasuke, Itachi had chosen to cut the physical aspect of their relationship off, explaining to Madara that he felt the need to be committed to Sasuke exclusively in that area for now. 

Watching the progression of their sexual encounters, Itachi presumptuously felt that Sasuke could now appreciate the addition of another man into their bed, and he could think of no one better to have a three-way with than Uncle Madara. He was gorgeous, he was clean, he was all the way in another prefecture, and ultimately he had their best interests at heart.

It was true, he had been the one behind inviting Madara to watch them have sex at the family gathering. He had tried time and again to explain to the man just how hot Sasuke could be in the right position, but seeing it was believing it… and Madara had always held a special ‘sweet spot’ for Sasuke. To put it bluntly, he had wanted to fuck Sasuke from the time he was little, and he had confessed that to Itachi on more than one occasion.

Madara carefully removed his own shirt in a quick swish of fabric revealing a smooth finely chiseled torso. His skin tone was slightly darker than Itachi or Sasuke’s who were both very pale. His dark hair fell long and silky over his shoulders, as he let the white pants slide off his hips and to the floor in a whisper, revealing his enormous cock standing proudly out from his body, hard as steel and dripping with arousal. 

Apparently just imagining fucking Sasuke had him hard, because he was already highly aroused, and as Itachi slid Sasuke’s dress slacks slowly, almost cautiously from his slender body, he realized that Sasuke was hard as well. 

A twinge of pain leapt through his heart as he remembered that he hadn’t given Sasuke release today, and how his otouto had sucked him off in the limousine, being very careful not to spill any onto his suit. He should have taken him to the bathroom at the restaurant and at least given him a hand job or a blow job. Hell, he should have just fucked him.  
He regretted it now, but at least he would be receiving release soon, and Itachi knew better than anyone that Madara knew how to make a man feel *very* good. 

He positioned himself behind his brother’s back, with one leg on each side of Sasuke’s body, letting the soft raven head fall against his shoulder. Madara was right. Sasuke was very much ‘out-of-it’. He only moaned softly as Madara moved between his legs, fastening a small leather cock-ring snugly around the base of his shaft. 

“Dammit, Sasuke, you look so fucking sexy with that around your cock,” he whispered into the semi-conscious ear nudging the silken black hair away from it with his mouth , and kissed him gently. “…makes me want to fuck you so bad, otouto,” he droned licking at the soft outer shell of his baby brother’s ear. “But tonight it’s Uncle Madara’s turn, okay?”

“Mmm…” Sasuke moaned again as Madara leaned in to lick over his tightly bound cock now, humming at the taste of the sweetness of something he had longed to taste for as long as he could remember.

~ ~ ~

Sasuke was floating, drifting sweetly along as if on a cloud. His whole body felt as if someone had filled him full of helium and sent him up into heaven. He felt that warm tight feeling of release flood him, but it only rose heavily inside him, peaked, and then subsided, with no actual release. 

The only way to describe the sensation was sweet torture. He was being tortured, sexually, and it felt wonderful. He could barely make out the voices of Itachi and his Uncle Madara, he could only hear broken phrases of distinctly obscene words showering over him, over his beauty, over his cock, and his ass, over his nipples and over every swollen, heated part of his nakedness. He could barely hear, but could feel everything, yet was unable to move, unable to participate. 

*Torture.* His mind whispered to him, *you’re being fucked by two men at once. You know, but you can’t stop it. Torture. Would you even want to stop it if you could? No. Touch me. Yes. Please touch me. Fuck me. My uncle… my brother… fuck me…*

Two sets of hands, four hands, two mouths, all working together in unison, taking advantage of him, licking him, biting him, fingering him, sucking him, pulling at his hair, tugging at his cock and his nipples, squeezing his balls… making that elusive orgasm come heavily to the edge of his senses and then disappear like a vapor or a fluttering butterfly, vanishing, driving him insane with need. 

Itachiiii… please….

~ ~ ~

He was quivering deliciously as Madara had slid down to suckle at his backside, leaving dark reddish-purple marks here and there, nipping and biting at the tender flesh around the tiny entrance that he wanted to experience so badly. 

Itachi watched with unbridled anticipation, gently, lovingly stroking his baby brother’s cock that remained excruciatingly erect and such a luscious heavy pink color, strapped in the cock-ring. 

If Sasuke had been awake, he would have been begging to come, crying out for someone to fuck him, to give him release, but such as it was, the Rohypnol was working perfectly and he was nothing more than a moaning mass of carnal bliss. 

He watched his Uncle smoothly, easily, sliding his lubed fingers into Sasuke’s asshole and with each stroke of his prostate, Sasuke would whimper and his ringed cock would choke up more clear precome. 

“Are you going to let me take him?” Madara asked Itachi as he added a third finger into his nephew’s tight passage. 

“Are you kidding?” Itachi murmured as he continued to pinch and roll Sasuke’s nipples between his fingertips. “Only if you’ll let me drink his come when you’re finished.” 

“Hn…” Madara chuckled darkly, “I fuck you after I’m finished if you’ll let me.”

Itachi’s eyes were hazy with lust as he smirked in that lazy sexy way that he had about him that made Madara want to take him first. “Well I don’t suppose I mind playing second violin,” his voice trailed off. “How do you want him?”

“This is fine, just like this,” Madara grinned at the beautiful expanse of pink flesh displayed before him. He pulled Sasuke into his lap as Itachi helped to situate him pulling his legs far back so that his uncle had a perfect shot of that trembling entrance, slick and already wet with the lubricant that Madara had used to finger him with. “This is how I want him… only next time, I want him to know what’s happening.” 

Itachi smiled. “He won’t remember anything tomorrow?” 

“He’s not supposed to, but you can never really tell…” Madara’s voice became slightly shaky as he aligned the oversized head of his cock up with that tiny little hole. “Some people have varying degrees of memory loss, while others remember every sensation, but their memories are foggy. Chances are good he’ll remember some things, but not everything.” He looked up at Itachi before he slid in. “I’ll let you decide if you want to tell what happened or not.”

Itachi watched with a slack jaw as Madara’s cock slid past that tiny ring of muscle of what was supposed to be his alone to fuck. He had to admit, it looked beautiful. This was by far, the most erotic sight he had ever witnessed, watching his uncle’s monstrous cock sliding in and out of his adorable baby brother. 

The teen’s body was perfect and unflawed other than the tattoo on his left shoulder, his skin really looked like that of a baby, and the more Madara pumped his backside, the pinker and more flushed that skin became. 

Sasuke was taking him beautifully. The huge girth of Madara’s shaft slid tightly in and out of his teenaged nephew. Madara closed his eyes and tried to lose himself in the feeling of fucking a sleeping Sasuke.

“Do him harder, Uncle,” Itachi whispered, his words becoming breathless and full of desire as he watched the lascivious act taking place right before his eyes. “Slam into him hard… oh yeah… that’s it…”

Itachi’s words became like a drug that pressed him onward as he manhandled Sasuke, slamming into him just as Itachi had requested. His skin slapped slick and sweaty against that perfect ass, causing Sasuke’s balls to joggle up and down roughly with each in-stroke.

“Fuck that looks good.” Itachi had began to fist his cock, unable to withstand the stand the erotic scene any longer. 

“Come here Itachi.” Madara whispered huskily. “Let me suck your beautiful cock… it’s such a shame for it to be left alone at a time like this.”

“Nnngh… yeah,” Itachi was quickly and gracefully up with his cock level with Madara’s face. His uncle expertly turned his head and took Itachi’s length in deep, never missing a stroke as his hips pistoned into Sasuke’s tight heat. 

He buried himself over and over, and feeling his orgasm building quickly in his stomach, he hummed and swallowed around Itachi’s cock, ripping his release from him with a powerful suction. 

Itachi groaned out in ecstasy, “Ohhhh… Ffffuck…. Yesssss….,” as his orgasm rocked through his body. He had to grip hold of Madara’s head and shoulders to keep from falling against the man and wildly proficient mouth. Stream after stream of warm creamy come shot down his uncle’s throat, and Madara swallowed, moaning at the taste of his ex-lover’s milk.

Itachi slid heavily out of his mouth, and down to lick at his uncle’s mouth like a starved kitten, eating hungrily at his own come. 

And then Madara was unloading inside Sasuke, filling his insides with his own warm wet love. And at that moment, Madara decided that he had surely died and gone to heaven.

~ ~ ~ 

“Nnnnh… Itachi… you always did taste so good… heh… too damn sweet for your own good.” 

Itachi couldn’t help but laugh a little. Poor otouto, laying there moaning so sluttishly with that tight little leather cock-ring binding his poor dick so pitifully. Itachi’s heart went out to him, and he looked up at Madara. 

“And now, for the sweetest,” he murmured, and Madara knew exactly what he meant. 

He pulled out of Sasuke watching his load slip out in heavy blop onto the comforter, and little streams begin to run down his ass thoroughly wetting the spot where he was laying. The boy’s body was still convulsing gently, tiny tremors working though him each time he was touched in the right spot. 

Each of them found themselves on either side of the young teenaged boy laying sprawled on the bed looking completely abused and completely beautiful. 

They fondled Sasuke together, kneading his cock and balls, torturing him just a little more before Itachi looked up into Madara’s eyes and whispered, “Ready?”

“Mmmm… so ready.” 

And Itachi unsnapped the little cock-ring, and it was as if the floodgates were opened. Sasuke’s body shook violently, and come erupted from his cock like a fountain, shooting everywhere, so much, so heavy, so white and thick, covering both of their faces as they leaned in to catch it in their mouths. They licked and ate at it wildly like two hungry animals, very nearly fighting for dominance over some special delicacy that could never be produced again. 

“Nnnh… fuck… so good…”

“Mmm… yeah… so fucking sweet.”

“Ahhhhhh…” a soft sweet sigh slipped through the opening of those slightly parted lips. Thin beautiful lips that Itachi had kissed so many times. Lips that had told him so many times how much he loved him… how much he cherished him, in their quiet times, in their alone times… in their secret times. 

~ ~ ~

Later that night after he had carried Sasuke to their bed in the guestroom, and had cleaned him up gently, lovingly, he studied the angelic face, the thick dark lashes, and soft pink lips, and he kissed him over and over again. 

“An…ki…” the fragments were a hoarse whisper.

“I’m here Sasuke.”

“… love… ‘ni…ki,”

And his head fell to the side into the white down of the pillow into a deep and restful sleep.

“I love you too Sasuke…” Itachi whispered. “I love you more than anything.” Itachi kissed the forehead of the one person who meant more to him than the world. “Sleep my angel… sleep.”

 

~ ~ ~

Itachi had slipped away early that morning to go and view the campus of Kyoto University. He was still trying to make his decision on just where he wanted to begin his pre-med, but naturally, his Uncle Madara was pushing for him to attend KU for the simple fact that Itachi could live with him while taking classes there, and it happened to be the place where Madara had began his own pre-med studies.

Madara was head of anesthesiology at Kyoto General Hospital and was enjoying quite a prestigious lifestyle. He had invited Itachi and Sasuke to stay with him for the week, and much to Sasuke’s dismay, Itachi had agreed excitedly.

Sasuke had no prior knowledge of just how close his brother and Madara had once been. He knew they were close… he did not know they were ex-lovers. Madara had always had a ’thing’ for young boys, and his lustful affections happened to befall upon his brother‘s children, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha.

But once Itachi and Sasuke had become lovers, Madara had peaceably stepped into the shadows, allowing Itachi to enjoy what he had always wanted; an intense relationship with his baby brother which transcended the boundaries of sex. The brothers’ relationship was truly something unique.

… and then Madara’s sights had focused on the younger Uchiha. His innocence was intoxicating, even though Itachi had taken him over and over, he remained angelic and adorable to the older man. There were moments when Madara believed that he could literally taste what it might be like to experience Sasuke, but the younger Uchiha continued to remain elusive like a shy and beautiful animal, easily frightened and timid. Always hiding behind the protection of his older brother.

~ ~ ~

Madara was beside himself when Itachi had offered to let him have his long-dreamed of taste of Sasuke. Lust and desire overwhelmed him, as the two former lovers worked out the plan in which they would drug Sasuke and Madara would have his way with him, while Itachi, being the voyeur that he was, watched, *of course*.

Itachi had always been an insatiable pervert, though he attempted to conceal it, at times it would rear its head with unnecessary force, and his baby brother normally bore the brunt of his lasciviousness.

The plan had come off perfectly and though Sasuke had been quite angry with both of them at first, upon Itachi‘s confession of what they had done to him, he couldn’t help but find himself more and more aroused, imagining his strikingly gorgeous uncle fucking him while Itachi watched. So it was, that perversion ran deep in the Uchiha genes and there was no sense denying it.

~ ~ ~

Monday had turned out dark and threatening, filled with thunderstorms, so Madara and Sasuke had stayed in. Sasuke had slept in late, as was his usual routine during the summer, and had awakened to find Itachi gone. The emptiness he felt at his brother’s absence was compounded by the fact that he was indeed alone in the apartment with his lecherous Uncle Madara.

Though knowing what he and Itachi had done to him aroused him, it continued to cause his stomach turn somersaults, and he felt slightly uneasy there at the home alone with the man.

“Don’t worry,” Itachi had whispered to him the night before as they lay cuddled together in one another’s arms. It was Sasuke’s favorite place to be. “I promise you, Madara would never hurt you. Not for the world. He’ll only do things you allow him to do to you… and perhaps you should let him.”

“Itachi! I can’t believe you’re saying these things. You want to *share* me?! You don’t even act like you mind!”

“Otouto, I love you. I’m completely secure in our relationship together.” Itachi’s words were sure and matter-of-fact. “I know that what you and I have is special beyond what anyone else in the world shares. You receiving pleasure from Madara will hardly change the way I feel about you… or the way you feel about me. Trust me.”

Sasuke snorted doubtfully.

“And besides. I enjoyed watching him fuck you,” Itachi ran his hand along Sasuke’s bare bottom, squeezing at the soft fleshy cheek. “It was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Anikiii…” Sasuke whimpered. He was a complete whore when it came to his older brother. If Itachi told him to set his hair on fire and run naked down the streets of Kyoto, he would have gladly done it.

“And Sasuke?”

“Hmm?”

“If you do decide to let Madara fuck you again while I’m gone… would you be a sweetheart and record it?”

Sasuke had jerked his brother’s hair hard for that one, and found himself forcefully bent over by Itachi’s strong arms as the older Uchiha pounded him hard over and over in the darkness of Madara’s guest room.

~ ~ ~

When he sleepily emerged from the spare bedroom, Madara was already up making pancakes and smoked ham for breakfast. Sasuke felt the heat in his cheeks rising the moment he laid eyes on the man.

This man knew everything about him: he knew how his cock looked, how his come tasted, how his body smelled and how his ass felt. There was nothing hidden from this man who was indeed a stranger to him, who stood here preparing breakfast for him in the early afternoon.

“I’m sorry I slept so long,” Sasuke murmured.

“No, it’s fine,” Madara smiled. “This is your summer break. You should sleep as long as you like… and not only that,” he motioned out the kitchen window. “It’s raining cats and dogs out there. I’ll bet your brother’s having quite a go of it if he has to change buildings much.”

His uncle laughed a genuinely blissful laugh as he thought about the always-groomed-to-perfection-Itachi, ducking beneath an umbrella making his way from building to building, splashing through puddles, soaked through to his perfect pale skin.

Madara sat and watched his nephew eat with unbridled interest while Sasuke consumed the late breakfast ravenously. He was famished and a little sore from Itachi taking him so roughly last night. He would never know why, but he couldn’t seem to learn not to cross Itachi. His brother always got especially pissed when Sasuke pulled his hair. He claimed it would cause breakage, and he could have none of that. Sasuke always paid dearly for it.

“Thank you for making breakfast for me. I hate to be an imposition, Uncle Madara,” Sasuke’s words were timid. It was obvious he was beside himself and embarrassed just thinking about what Itachi and his uncle had done to him. He felt strangely small and vulnerable there alone with the man. Itachi, his protector, his everything, had gone for the day and left him there… to fend for himself, with the lewd instructions of letting Madara fuck him good before he returned.

“You’re more than welcome, Sasuke. I would offer to take you somewhere fun, but alas, the weather is too severe,” Madara laughed again amiably. “I’m sure there are things we can do here.”

Sasuke’s cheeks burst into the brightest pink, and he looked down at his clean plate. Madara stood quickly and made to clean up the dishes. “Can I help with the dishes, Uncle?” Sasuke’s words were quiet, but sincere.

Had his uncle just propositioned him, or was it all in his mind?

“No, no, it’s fine,” Madara motioned him away. “I’ll get this. Don’t you want to go shower?”

Sasuke swiped a hand through his completely unruly bed-head, and agreed with his uncle that he could use a shower.

~ ~ ~

The warm water felt unbelievably good to his aching lower back. Itachi had given him a run for his money last night. He shampooed his black hair and conditioned it, admiring Madara’s expensive taste in exclusive salon hair care products. The man did have a beautiful head of hair, Sasuke marveled while alone in the steamy shower. His mind wandered to his uncle’s tall muscular frame. He was willowy like both Itachi, only taller and his muscles were quite more well-defined. He obviously worked out.

Then Sasuke closed his eyes and thought of the man’s face. His features were gentle, and quite handsome. His mouth was wide and sensual with a strong jaw line and long straight nose. His eyes bore soft laugh lines, and sparkled a dark violet color and his hair was long and raven, and looked like it would be heavenly to touch just like Itachi’s.

Suddenly he was imagining the man’s mouth on his, tasting his tongue, feeling his much larger body pressing against him, taking control of him. Sliding his soapy hands down his stomach he realized his cock was achingly hard. He slipped both hands along the heated flesh, teasing and cupping at his balls as he pumped his fist hard, imagining his gorgeous uncle fucking him while Itachi watched.

His mind filled with regret knowing that he’d not been allowed to experienc what had to have been awesome. Itachi and Madara saw, heard, smelled, tasted, and felt everything, while he only had shadowy obscured memories of voices and touches.

He ran his hand faster along his length, back and forth, groaning at the warm pleasant feeling it afforded him. He wanted to know what it was like to sleep with Madara, and he wanted to be wide awake when it happened.

Quickly his mind devised a simple plan. He would seduce his uncle and he would do it now. It surely wouldn’t take long, since it was an unspoken fact that he was head-over-heels-horny for Sasuke.

He rinsed the soap from his body, and shut the water off momentarily. This should work well, he thought to himself, his cock twitching at the images that flooded his mind of his beautiful uncle taking him.

He cracked the door to the bathroom, watching the misty steam escape into the hallway of Madara’s apartment.

“Uncle Madara?” he called just loud enough for the man to hear him. He waited. Silence.

“Uncle Madara?” he called again, hoping against hope the man hadn’t stepped out at such an inopportune moment.

“Yes, Sasuke?” Madara came around the corner, walking in the lazy sexy way that he had about him.

Sasuke could feel his blood pumping hard and fast, his heart pounding in his chest as he cracked the door a bit further.

“I don’t know where the towels are…”

“Heh heh…” Madara chuckled. “They’re in the linen closet behind the door there. He motioned towards the area where Sasuke was standing, his body still concealed by the bathroom door.

“Will you show me?”

Madara stopped and stared at his nephew momentarily. Sasuke could see his mind fitting the pieces together and deducing what his young houseguest was up to.

He studied Sasuke’s face for a moment; studied the way his black hair was wet and slicked down against his head, hanging in wet tendrils against cheeks that were flushed a soft pleasing pink shade, and those large innocent dark eyes framed with long black lashes that clung to each other in points, drenched in water.

In Madara’s mind, he wanted to smirk. He wanted to laugh out loud at how easy Sasuke was, but instead, he chose to play with this attractive young beauty that was clearly at his disposal.

Thunder rumbled outside as the patter of the rain on the roof of the apartment picked up. Madara reached forward to slide the door open a bit further. What he saw very nearly took his breath away. Just on the other side of the rice paper shoji screen, was a very young, very wet, very aroused Sasuke.

As he slid the door to the side, a hard, beautifully erect cock greeted him. Madara’s eyes were immediately drawn to the tip which shimmered, bathed with more than water in the seductive dim lighting of the bathroom.

Madara stepped in, not saying a word to Sasuke, and actually went to the linen closet to retrieve a towel for his nephew. He closed the distance between Sasuke and lay the soft white towel over the boy’s smooth shoulders, taking in the expanse of translucent skin, admiring how the droplets of water that beaded up on his back and ass only made him all the sexier.

Sasuke was standing in front of the large mirror over the lavatory, watching his uncle intently behind him. Madara looked up to meet eyes with Sasuke through the opacity of the mist that covered the mirror. They were both still very visible, only obscured by the soft haze of the steam.

Madara began to gently towel off his nephew. “Did you enjoy your shower?” he purred softly.

“Hai,” Sasuke looked down at his still-stiff cock. Each time Madara would swipe the towel across his back, butt or thighs, his aching length would be shoved gently against the edge of the countertop, causing him to hiss at the teasing contact.

Madara smiled as he spread one pale mound of flesh to the side, drying all of Sasuke’s secret places. And then he was toweling off his chest… Sasuke gasped as Madara ran the towel down, wrapping it around his erect bare cock, and ‘drying’ it off along with his balls.

“So how long have you been like this?” Madara whispered against Sasuke’s ear, leaning in to lick at the tattoo on his neck and moving on to his sexy nape where he slid the hair back easily, tenderly, and sucked gently at the sensitive skin there, leaving a red mark in his wake.

“Since I got in the shower,” Sasuke murmured, his eyes slipping closed as he felt a rush of heat flood to his member.

The towel was dropped to the floor and all but forgotten as he was turned around and lifted up onto the bathroom counter, wrapping his long lean legs around the waist of his still very fully-clothed uncle.

“Do you want me to help you with it?” Madara’s face was so close to his, the heat from his breath was fanning hot and seductively across Sasuke’s mouth.

Sasuke’s eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of his uncle’s much larger body looming over him. He let out a ragged sigh, and whispered. “Yes. Please, help me with it.”

“Mmm… good boy.” Their mouths met in a tender, but smoldering kiss; Sasuke moaned softly into his uncle’s mouth as his cock was fondled by the older man’s exquisite touch.

“Ahhh… it feels so good,” Sasuke felt so naughty doing these things alone with his uncle outside of Itachi’s presence, but at the same time, he wanted this terribly. He wanted to feel what he had missed out on that first night. He wanted to know the things that Madara and Itachi already knew, but he had been left in the dark about.

Madara’s warm hands moved along the hot flesh that stood out hard and proud from Sasuke’s body. His tongue traced out the depths of Sasuke’s open mouth, and Sasuke felt himself blushing all over at the way his touches felt. His uncle was still completely clothed, but Sasuke intended to quickly do something to remedy that problem.

His hands moved blindly onto the soft silky fabric of Madara’s un-tucked shirt, opening it deftly to reveal the well-defined muscles hidden beneath. Sasuke gasped realizing that each of his uncle’s tan nipples had a small plain silver ring pierced through the tender sensitive flesh. Each of them were becoming erect quickly as Sasuke toyed with the novelties presented to him.

“Oh fuck…” he moaned at the sight. He had always wanted to have his nipples pierced. He had even dreamed of it in fact. His tiny buds were always so sensitive and easily aroused just by the slightest touch. Itachi loved playing with them, and teasing him about how slutty he was to be so sensitive there.

“Tug on them…” Madara murmured as he nipped roughly at Sasuke’s neck and collarbone, tracing the hardness of the bone with his tongue.

Sasuke whimpered at the invitation and felt his cock release another large droplet of precome as he obeyed his uncle. His fingers traced the steely metal of the silver rings as they seemed to become larger than life to him. He slipped the probing tips of his middle fingers into each ring and pulled gently on them.

He found himself experimenting with them. He wanted to know how they worked… he desired to have rings in his nipples so Itachi could tease him deliciously or make him cry out the intense pleasured pain of having them jerked and pulled harshly.

He gave one a hard tug, grinning up mischievously at his sexy uncle who was obviously loving the feeling of having his nipples abused by his nephew.

“I’ve always wanted these… pierced, ” Sasuke murmured seductively reaching up to touch at his own rosy pink nubs that were already standing out at full attention just from the idea of having someone do that to him.

“Why have you never had it done then?” Madara whispered quizzically as he fisted at Sasuke’s erection, smearing the precome around his head with the pad of his thumb, effectively causing more to come spilling out. “Mmm… you’re a sweet little horny thing aren’t you?” he noted softly to himself, marveling at how sensitive Sasuke was in every area.

“I-- I don’t know,” Sasuke looked into the depthless purple of his uncle’s eyes half pleading with him to help make his fantasies become reality.

“Have you told Itachi?” he asked softly, unzipping and unbuttoning his jeans and un-tucking his massive length from its restrictive place within the faded denim. Sasuke’s eyes were immediately drawn to the fact that the man was overly endowed. He only thought Itachi’s cock was big. Madara was in a class by himself, and his added height difference made Sasuke feel terribly small and almost child-like in the older man’s presence.

And the sight of what was attached through the underside of Madara’s cock, in that fleshy soft skin of his frenulum was a steel barbell with two shiny silver balls glimmering against the purplish heated plumpness that seemed to throb with a mind of its own. Sasuke could feel the drool beginning to pool in his mouth as it began to water at the sight of the man’s huge pierced cock-head. This was too much for Sasuke’s tiny brain to process. It all looked *too* good.

Suddenly his mind was filled with images of his uncle plugging his hole with that incredibly large cock, slamming into his tender prostate with that gigantic head adorned with those hard silver balls. They would feel amazing, there was no doubt in his mind. He was suddenly very eager to sample his uncle’s full cock.

“Have you every told Itachi?” Madara asked again, grinning at Sasuke’s spaced-out look.

“No…” Sasuke replied quietly. He was afraid Itachi would have scoffed at him for wanting his nipples pierced. But right now, he wanted to get on this monster that was inches from him. He could literally smell the arousal, feel the heat radiating off his uncle.

“I’ll tell you what,” Madara whispered tantalizingly into his ear, licking at the outer portion, and nibbling at his lobe. “Why don’t you go for a little ride, and if you like, when you’re finished, I’ll pierce your nipples for you.”

Sasuke’s mind was whirling out of control. His head was spinning like a drunk man. He was being invited in such a nasty way to fuck, and being tempted with the idea of having his nipples pierced afterwards.

He whimpered at the thought. “You’ll let me ride you?” he whined softly imagining Madara to be a take-charge kind of seme.

“Mmm… yes… I would love nothing better than to watch you fuck yourself on my cock… my sweet, sweet Sasuke,” the older man purred, as the strands of perversion beginning to tickle at the corners of his mind.

He closed the lid of the toilet and pushing his jeans just below his hips, sat down, motioning Sasuke to come to him.

Sasuke slid easily off the counter and stood in front of his uncle stark naked, staring down at such beautiful perfection, he somehow felt small and plain up beside his gorgeous uncle. 

Madara, of course, thought Sasuke was anything but plain. His slight frame with its delicate bone structure was nothing short of strikingly beautiful to the older man. The tender pale skin with its hot swollen pink lips, nipples, cock and balls were more delectable than anything he could have ever imagined. Yes, Itachi was delicious, but Sasuke was…, further on the end of the effeminate spectrum than Itachi, and the faux innocence portrayed in his features was intoxicating to Madara.

He needed to taste Sasuke again and again, and have his fill of the sweet delicacy that was his youngest nephew.

“Turn around,” Madara’s words were soft and tender and Sasuke wanted to do nothing more than to obey his uncle. “Good, now bend over for me and let me open you up a little. Your uncle doesn’t want to wreck that sweet little hole of yours.”

Sasuke felt his cock twitch at his uncle’s filthy pervertedness. He wanted Madara to talk dirty to him some more. He wanted to hear what a yummy little slut he was to let his uncle fuck him like this… while his big brother was gone. He wanted to be treated like the cock-whore that he had come to the shocking realization that he was. Seeing his uncle’s huge length had lit some sort of fire inside him, and he was dying for the man to take advantage of him. What was this thing inside him? He didn’t know, but whatever it was, it felt damn good.

“Brace yourself, angel,” Madara warned him, and Sasuke pressed a hand against the mirror that ran the length of the wall in front of the toilet. Previously, Sasuke had wondered why anyone would put a mirror in front of the toilet like that. Who on earth would want to watch themselves using the bathroom? But he was suddenly loving the positioning of the mirror knowing that either he or Madara one… possibly both, were about to get a perfect view of everything they were about to do. 

He looked over his shoulder and watched Madara fumbling around in the bathroom drawer. He came out with a tube of clear pink gel-like lube, and uncapped it, squeezing a large amount onto his long fingers. He slid the wetness along Sasuke’s crack, down to his balls that hung sweetly between his legs, tickling at them for a moment, making Sasuke spread apart nicely welcoming the soft touches.

He felt the man’s nimble fingers spreading his hole with his thumbs, then he felt his hot breath against him… Madara was going to… ! His mind raced uncontrollably. His uncle was going to lick his ass, now drenched with edible lube. He felt the hot wetness of the tip of his uncle’s tongue teasing at his hole.

“Mmm… cherry,” he murmured huskily before thrusting his tongue deeply into Sasuke’s hole.

Sasuke cried out at the sensation of the man’s mouth on him in such a provocative way. Somehow this felt so much dirtier than when Itachi did it to him. He knew it was because Madara was new. He was not comfortable with the beautiful man that was making love to his ass right now. He had no idea what the man liked, or what the man wanted from him, but the feeling was far too wonderful to turn down.

He turned his head to look over his shoulder, dying to see the man rimming him, when his back arched in pleasure as Madara slid two fingers in with no warning. He felt himself being stretched widely by the long slender fingers. He felt them plunging him, pressing at his insides, and oh *god* yes, grazing his prostate in the most teasingly delightful way.

He could feel that warm sweet rush in his gut that felt so divine, causing his cock to twitch eagerly, begging to release. “Uncle Madara…” Sasuke whispered. “Nnnh… that’s so good.”

Madara hissed appreciatively, “Itachi was very right about you… so sensitive.”

He continued slipping his fingers in and out of Sasuke’s ass, licking and biting gently at his the pale soft globes, and stroking at his balls lovingly, as Sasuke’s body reacted pleasingly, working his ass in a slow seductive grind against his uncle’s hands and face.

And then Madara’s other hand was sliding around his body, tugging teasingly at his thick dripping cock, so hot and hard in his uncle’s hand.

“I want to come,” he moaned softly, shamelessly. He felt like being honest and plain with his uncle. “… and I want you to come inside me.”

“Nnnh… Sasuke.”

The younger boy felt the heat of his uncle’s body rise behind him; he felt the hard substantial length against his ass, pressing hot between his cheeks, and he felt his uncle begin to move his hips licentiously there, sliding it up and down between Sasuke’s lube-slicked ass cheeks.

“Do you want to ride this big cock, Sasu-chan?” Madara droned deeply against the damp black locks, and nipping at Sasuke’s earlobe. Sasuke could feel Madara’s hands on his hips, moving the smaller body in time with his.

Sasuke groaned as he was drawn backward into his uncle’s lap and Madara’s huge member slid underneath his balls appearing in the mirror, pressing against his balls. Sasuke couldn’t calm the beating of his heart at the feeling of being manhandled by his uncle. 

He looked up realizing that their images were perfectly displayed in the mirror on the wall across from them. His hands reached down of their own accord to touch the feverish flesh that pressed hard and hot against own cock and balls. Madara stroked Sasuke’s while Sasuke, in turn, massaged and fondled his uncle’s massive length.

“That’s so nice, Sasuke,” Madara purred against him, licking at the soft flesh that was so readily available for the taking.

“I want you… bad,” Sasuke moaned. “Please fuck me…”

“Mmm… so adorable…” Madara murmured as his strong broad hands gripped Sasuke’s narrow hips, and moved him up, positioning his tender lubed pucker over the blunt head of his cock.

“Now. My little angel, ride me.”

Sasuke used his weight for leverage to push his body downward against Madara’s impossibly big head. Groaning at the delicious resistance he felt, he pushed even harder, imagining what it was going to feel like to be breached by this man’s rod.

He whimpered softly as he felt the wide head split the entrance to his passage. The hot burning sensation was overwhelming at first, but the gentle bouncing motion he used to work his uncle’s thick shaft into him made it feel much better quickly.

Madara spurred him onward. “Oh yeah, that’s so good,” were the gentle whispers laced with tightly reigned in passion. He wanted more than anything to slam the boy down hard on his cock, impaling him roughly, thrusting wildly into his ass over and over, and make him scream with desire, but he refrained. “… ride my cock, sweet, little Sasuke, that’s it… mmm… fuck yourself on your Uncle Madara’s hard dick.”

Sasuke was easily incited to action. He loved the feeling of straddling his strong uncle’s hips. He loved the feeling of being stretched wide open by the man’s ridiculously stiff and unbearably hot member. He loved the feeling of the friction of the flesh moving in and out of him, pushing against his walls, reaming him out, filling him over and over again. And he loved the fact that they could both watch his small body pistoning up and down on his Uncle’s monstrous cock. 

He needed more. He bounced harder on his uncle’s thick length, their flesh slapping deliciously together. His obscene cries filled the bathroom while his uncles fingers laced through his giving him purchase, offering him something solid hold onto, something to push against.

He watched in the misty mirror as his hole was fucked, he watched the dark vein streaked flesh slide in and out, disappearing into his body, and then reappearing again momentarily before being pushed back inside of his beautiful lithe body while he rode him with all his might.

“You’re so beautiful, Sasuke,” Madara murmured against him, reaching around to abuse the tender pink nipples that longed to be pierced. 

The moans that escaped Sasuke’s mouth were the most dirty and delectable sounds that Madara had heard in his life. Itachi was very pleasurable fuck, but Itachi, as beautiful as he was, was meant to be on top in a relationship, and Madara had known that from the beginning.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was a completely different story. It often made Madara wonder why Fugaku’s youngest son hadn’t been born with a pussy, but then of course, he wouldn’t have been nearly as desirable, not nearly as fuckable. It was the presence of that big hot beautiful cock that slapped against his stomach each time he banged himself flush with Madara’s body that made the boy so edible; so completely perfect. 

Slowly, Madara stilled Sasuke’s hips, rising from his sitting position and pushed Sasuke against the mirror again careful not to break their connection.

Sasuke hummed in appreciation at the change in arrangement. “Now you can give it to me,” he whispered in a timbre that resonated with lust.

“Oh, yes, I can,” Madara droned as he watched Sasuke brace both hands against the mirror, and hanging his head between his shoulders he curved his back to that perfect position that allowed his seme to fill him so deeply.

“Slam into me deep, ‘kay… I want to taste your come in my throat,” Sasuke knew that talking nasty wasn’t everyone’s cup of tea, but since Itachi loved it, he figured somehow that Uncle Madara could get off on it too, that and it made him horny as hell to release those indecently explicit words from his mouth. It made him feel so sexy.

“Oh fuck, Sasuke. You like being dirty, hmm? I like that too,” Madara began a slow, hard torturous pace. “Do you know what, Sasuke?”

“No, what uncle… nnnh.”

“*You can’t get dirty enough for me*.”

Sasuke flushed a bright red and he could feel all of his blood rushing southward. Madara began to pound into him a bit harder, feeling the velvety heat throbbing all around his cock.

“Did you like fucking me the other night… while my brother watched?” Sasuke teased as his body shuddered with each thrust.

“I fucking loved it. You were like a lifeless doll… a sleeping beauty… you looked so beautiful being molested and fucked and violated and do you know what?” he rammed into Sasuke with increased fervor.

“Nnnh… no what,” Sasuke worked his ass meeting his uncle’s thrusts with backward pushes of his own, meeting the man each time with a groan and a slap of the flesh.

“Your brother loved it too. He loved watching you get fucked… he loved watching my big hard cock fuck your sweet little hole. He wanted to do so much… so much that we didn’t get to do to you… but we will… Sasuke… we will before the week is over.”

Sasuke’s head was swimming. The words the man was using were exciting him too much. His cock was leaking so badly, his shaft and balls were practically drenched in precome, and Madara was angling his hips now in that forbidden way so that with each stroke, his sweet spot was pummeled relentlessly.

His orgasm came ripping out of him with almost no warning from the sheer brutality his uncle had inflicted upon his swollen prostate. The screams that tore from his throat as he came hard all over himself filled the bathroom and mingled with Madara’s forceful grunts as he slammed deep into his nephew, never slowing down for Sasuke’s orgasm.

“Feel good?” he whispered as he ran the fingertips of one hand over Sasuke’s wet cock, spreading the come on his length like slippery frosting. And Sasuke found himself hard again almost immediately.

“God, yes,” he groaned out, clawing at the hard surface of the mirror as his legs trembled and shook violently. “I… I can’t… please help me.”

Madara wrapped one strong arm around his waist to hold him up and then, “… lift your leg up…”

Sasuke obeyed and felt his uncle hook his hand underneath the backside of his knee and lift his leg high in the air, spreading him wider as he continued to plunder his ass.

Sasuke was pushed against the mirror now, feeling quite better now that he wasn’t having to rely on his own strength to hold himself up, but his strong uncle was maneuvering him life a rag doll… like a child, as he fucked him senseless.

“Come for me again, Sasuke. Come for Uncle Madara… let me feel your ass try to eat me alive…”

“Nnnh… Ahhh…” Sasuke was feeling overcome by Madara’s words. This man was unbelievable-- insatiable to say the least. “Nngh… oh… fuck me, Uncle Madara, fuck me harder.”

Sasuke’s requests were quickly filled as his uncle pounded into him all the harder, shaking him to very core of his being. He was loving it… he felt so sexy and so hot… underneath his uncle, his body was so much smaller than the man fucking him.

He cried out in sheer ecstasy as his prostate was continually hammered.

“Having fun are we?”

They both looked up to see who had broken their groove, Madara with a smirk, Sasuke with a deer caught in the headlights look, to see none other than Itachi leaning against the door facing looking a bit damp from the rain.

Sasuke’s mind was so muddled from lust he could barely put two and two together, so he just stood there panting with Madara’s cock up his ass looking at his nii-san. He could only vaguely wonder how long Itachi had been standing there.  
“Why Itachi…” Madara purred deeply. “You’re *just* in time.”

“Just in time? Hmm?” Itachi murmured as he closed the distance between himself and his baby brother. He reached underneath Sasuke who was bent at the waist, holding himself steady against the wall, and threaded his fingers around his fully hard, dripping wet cock. He tugged on it gently a few times. “Looks to me like you started without me… now is that anyway to treat your beloved aniki?”

The words pointed at Sasuke seemed to ooze from Itachi’s lips, his voice thick and heavy with arousal. Sasuke gasped as Itachi’s fingers played along his length touching him in that delightful way that only he knew.

“Do you like the way Uncle’s cock feels in your ass, otouto? It‘s very good, ne?”

Sasuke blushed profusely at his brother’s filthy words. But he knew it was true. Madara felt amazing taking him like this. He was between whether he should feel ashamed of himself or turned on by the fact that Itachi had caught him. It was Itachi’s idea, after all, that he be with Madara in the first place.

The older man had reinitiated a slow deep grind against Sasuke’s backside, making him feel dizzy with lust. The man’s strong adept hands grasped his slender hips, pulling and pushing his body, working him easily on his cock, and it felt so fucking good.

Itachi was peeling his clothes off slowly, watching with unhidden lust as his uncle fucked his baby brother slowly and forcefully. With each impact of the man’s hips, a soft sexy whimper of tortured delight would issue from Sasuke’s throat.

The scent of their lovemaking hung heavily in the air around them, and Itachi’s cock was standing at full attention not ever having been touched yet. The man’s member bobbed heavily out of his pants as he pulled them down and stepped out of them.

“Mhhh… Sasuke, look at your brother’s cock,” Madara droned from behind him.

Sasuke’s attention was already fully focused on his nii-san’s proud erection. Madara nudged him gently into position so that Itachi’s body was so close to Sasuke’s face he could smell the delicious warm musky scent of cock and it made him want to lick and suck and ravish that beautiful dick for his aniki. He wanted to pleasure his older brother while his uncle pleasured his ass.

“Suck that beautiful cock, little Sasuke. You look so pretty with a cock in your ass and one in your mouth. You’re the perfect little slut.” Madara’s words flowed over him like sugar glaze on a piece of cake, sweet and delicious and oh, so tempting.

He loved it. He wanted to be their little slut. He wanted these two men to take him and own him and do with his body anything they wanted.  
Itachi stood before him staring down at him through heavy lidded eyes, hazy with lust. “Suck it, otouto,” he purred, running his fingers through his brother’s black hair. “Taste my hot cock… yeah, that’s perfect,” Itachi’s voice rumbled across Sasuke’s ears as he took the thick shaft in his hand, running his tongue all around the head.

Itachi was obviously very aroused, evidenced by the abundance of clear salty nectar that gathered at his slit over and over. Sasuke moaned appreciatively at his older brother’s flavor. He took the thick head between eager pouty lips, while his face took on a soft pink cast in his embarrassment of being fucked by two men at once. It was true, Itachi and Uncle Madara had both already experienced this before. Sasuke was the only one new to the experience.

He suckled at his brother’s thick head while Itachi growled at the feeling of his brother’s hot wet tongue slithering against the underside of his cock-- it was amazing as always. Sasuke slid his trembling hands around to grip at his brother’s tight smooth ass cheeks.

“Okay, hold it right there,” Madara murmured from his position standing behind his beloved nephew, balls deep in his perfect ass. Sasuke ceased bobbing his head up and down Itachi’s shaft and waited obediently for his uncle to give him further instructions, with Itachi’s cock still filling his mouth.

His instructions came in the form of Madara pulling his cock three quarters of the way out before slamming back into him with a deep groan, effectively pushing Sasuke’s mouth down on his brother’s dick. The boy moaned around Itachi’s member, loving the feeling of Madara thrusting deeply into him, each time, consequently shoving his mouth down making him deep throat Itachi in the process.

Madara pushed and pulled his big cock in and out of the boy’s thrillingly tight ass, bending his knees and angling his hips for deeper penetration. “That’s nice Sasuke,” he breathed huskily. “You taking both of us at once… that’s very nice. Look at your brother, Itachi…” Madara crooned in a deep growl; it was obvious he was already meeting his limits, the restrained lust clearly evident in his voice. 

Itachi entwined his fingers through Sasuke’s hair, holding his head and fucking him rhythmically in the mouth. Sasuke was easily accustomed to this scenario-- not being double stuffed, but having Itachi mouth-fuck him. Sasuke had perfected the art of receiving. He used to gag when they were a bit younger, when it was all new, but Itachi had trained him how to open his throat, how to relax his muscles and override his gag reflex.

Sasuke found the act quite arousing, knowing how much it pleased his older brother, and this time was no different. Wicked obscenities about what a hot little slut he was taking both of them at once, trickled from his mouth, making his cock jerk and weep wishing his uncle would take a hold of it and bring him to completion.

“I can‘t hold out much longer,” Madara purred, thrusting especially hard into Sasuke’s ass causing him to whine around Itachi’s cock.

The older man slid his hand around to take the feverish young length in his grip. “Feel good baby boy?” he whispered.

Sasuke nodded as best he could, whimpering and breathing out at the divine feeling of having it manipulated by the older man. He could feel Itachi’s hands on his ass, spreading him wide, squeezing and gripping the pale mounds of flesh and helping their uncle to penetrate him deeply.

“I don’t think I can either,” Itachi growled as Sasuke tightened his delicious suction on his brother’s cock.

“Mmmm…” Sasuke let his lust hazed eyes slip closed as he felt the heat of his orgasm teasing and building at the base of his spine.

“Nnngh… yeah… you’re close aren’t you, otouto?” Itachi droned in that deep husky voice that made Sasuke’s blood boil in his veins. Itachi knew Sasuke better than anyone. He knew his body like the back of his own hand. He knew what made Sasuke hot and what made Sasuke come hard, and he also knew very well the sensations that emanated from the younger boy’s body when he was dancing along the edge.

“Let it go, angel…” Madara whispered from somewhere above him as he jerked the boy’s full achy member, drawing him along that delightful path, “… let it go and come for us. Come hard… oh, yeah… ohhh… yeah… that’s it… just like that.” His uncle had brought him there and drug him straight over the edge, as Sasuke writhed against them, his body shuddering, his hot succulent cock throbbing and filling Madara’s hand with warm sweet release.

As Sasuke’s own orgasm was overtaking him, Itachi’s too welled up heavy and intense in his body, rushing like a heat wave through his insides, and flooding his baby brother’s mouth with his essence. Sasuke moaned gripping at Itachi’s flesh for anything to hold onto as his brother’s cock pulsed hard in his mouth, pumping his come against the insides of the warm wet cavern, onto his tongue and down his throat.

“Oh, fuck yeah… suck it… mmm… shit… otouto,” Itachi’s whispered curses made their way through clenched teeth as he climaxed into his brother’s adept mouth, watching while his uncle pounded relentlessly against his sweet little ass.

“Ah, fuck… I’m gonna fill your slutty little hole full of come, now, Sasuke…” Madara growled as he gripped the boy’s hips, thrusting into him hard, slamming against his prostate over and over making Sasuke see those precious soft sparkles of light and feel all dizzy with sensation. And the man did. His massive cock drove deep into Sasuke’s pale flesh one last time, burning and thrumming with every heart beat as his orgasm ripped through his body, forcing a cry from his lips like a feral animal; his fingertips bruising the tender skin, his fingernails biting into the creamy smoothness of Sasuke’s hips leaving angry red in their wake. “So good…” he muttered as his volcanic sexual peak began to dissolve into warm glowing embers. “So… so good.”

~ ~ ~

“So you’ve really chosen Kyoto University for next year?” Madara seemed pleased with his nephew’s decision.

Sasuke sat at the dinner table, picking over the rice and vegetables, staring forlornly into his plate, refusing to look at Itachi or his Uncle Madara. He had known this would come sooner or later… this terrible place where Itachi would leave to go away to university and he would be left alone. He felt as though his heart were being ripped from his chest, and there was utterly no way of fixing it.

Itachi had great plans for his life. He was planning to attend the pre-med classes beginning next September in Kyoto, hoping to pursue a major in chemistry; and as fate would have it, he would be staying with Uncle Madara during his time at school, the two older men had decided. It made sense after all since Uncle’s house was only a few minutes from campus. But nothing seemed to make sense to Sasuke at the moment, and nothing seemed to be able to alleviate the pain that was building so desperately inside his heart imagining life without his most precious person.

“Yes. I think it will be the best place for me. It’s close to you, so I’ll be able to stay here while attending classes. I’ll be able to go home on the weekends to be with Sasuke…” Itachi reached under the table to gently squeeze his baby brother’s thigh reassuringly. “… it will work out great. You know I was seriously considering Yokohama, but I think this will be best for me.”

Sasuke felt ill and had to ask to be excused from the table with looks of honest concern from both men.

~ ~ ~

“Sasuke… I love you so much. That will never change,” the soft whispered words fell onto tear-stained cheeks as Itachi kissed them away. “I love you with a never-ending love, do you understand that?”

Sasuke nodded but his heart continued to cry out in utter torment, imagining what life would be like without Itachi by his side. He imagined that it would be desperately unbearable.

“Itachi…” his mouth couldn’t form the words that he wanted to say, the confessions that he wanted to speak, the love that he wanted himself to portray to his older brother. Itachi was his everything… and now over the course of a few hours, he had made the decision to go away to college in the fall, and leave Sasuke behind. His mind cried out with all the doubt and fear that it could, filling his brain with thoughts like: ’what if Itachi finds someone else?’, ’what if he and Uncle Madara get into a relationship?’, ’what if Itachi *outgrows* me… and forgets all about me?’

Itachi held him tightly in his arms, never ever wanting to hurt him… never ever wanting him to have to feel pain like this.

“Nii-san, I don’t want you to go,” he begged softly, knowing that it was all in vain.

“I know, otouto… I’m so sorry…” Itachi murmured, feeling the salt of his own tears begin to sting his eyes. “I’m so… so sorry.” He bit back the emotion, trying to stay strong for Sasuke, attempting to sooth his frailty, “We’ll talk about it more tomorrow. Try to sleep now, angel.”


End file.
